1. Field
The techniques disclosed in this specification relate to a printer having a web server function. The term “printer” as used herein means a device having at least a print function, and is of a concept including devices having other functions (for example, scan function, FAX function, etc.) in addition to the print function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system of publicizing information such as a print history or status of a printer on the Internet is well known. With this system, the printer and a web server are configured separately. The web server accumulates various types of information concerning the printer. When the web server receives a request from a terminal device such as a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a “PC”), the web server creates a file in HTML format, and sends a response including that file. The web browser of the terminal device displays a web page based on the file in HTML format.